You Can't Protect Me (If You're Not With Me)
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: AU, happy team avengers world. Rather than telling Tony about the threats levelled his way, Bucky breaks up with him. Can they make it right, when Tony gets hurt anyway?


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 2227

* * *

**You Can't Protect Me (If You're Not With Me) **

* * *

"Will you just stay put for five minutes while I try and find us a way out of here?" Bucky demanded, glaring at Tony.

Tony shook his head, forcing himself back to his feet as he clutched at his injured side.

"I'd rather die than stay here with you," Tony growled back. He was ashen faced and panting, even from such a small amount of movement.

"You're a goddamn menace, Tony," Bucky replied, rolling his eyes. "I know I've given you plenty of reasons to hate me, but just… please, Tony. Just let me try and get us out of here alive, would you? You can go back to ignoring me and avoiding me when we're back home."

Tony slumped against the wall. Staring at the wall above Bucky's head, he murmured, "I don't hate you. I just… can't be around you."

…

_Tony slumped against Bucky's side. Bucky rolled his eyes, but draped his arm around Tony's shoulders and dropped a kiss to his head. "What's up, doll?" _

"_I hate meetings," Tony grumbled. "Pep is a slave driving demon." _

_Bucky chuckled. "Do you want me to cancel the reservations and get a takeaway instead?" _

_Tony stretched his neck to look up at Bucky. "This is why I love you." _

…

Tony watched Bucky fumble at the door and shook his head. He stumbled forward, keeping one hand on the door to keep himself steady.

"Move," he muttered.

"Tony—"

"Move," Tony repeated, pushing himself of Bucky. "The door is wired. I can rewire it."

"If you just tell me how to—"

"I'm not a fucking invalid," Tony snapped.

"You've been shot!"

"And yet, I'm still walking. Hush, let me work."

Bucky stood behind him, watching every move he made carefully. Tony grimaced as he twisted to reach a small wire in the door lock.

"Okay, move. Seriously, the door is gonna blow."

Without thought, Bucky lifted Tony and moved them over to the corner furthest from the door. He pressed Tony into the corner and shielded him with his body, using himself as a human shield.

Debris from the door hit his back, but he barely flinched. At least Tony was protected.

"Are you going to let me carry you?" he asked.

Tony closed his eyes for a moment but then nodded his head.

…

"_Barnes, put me down you neanderthal!" _

_Bucky laughed but shook his head. "Nuh uh. If I wait for you to be done, I'd still be waiting in three hours." _

"_That's no reason to carry me about like I'm your own personal barbie!" _

"_Small enough," Steve commented as they arrived on the communal floor. _

_Tony looked so betrayed, Bucky couldn't stop himself from lifting him a little higher to press a kiss to his lips. _

_When he put Tony down on the sofa, the genius considered invading Clint and Nat's sofa in protest, but then Bucky sat down beside him and Tony slumped against him and damn him for being such a marvellous pillow. _

_Even with his metal arm, Barnes was the best at cuddles. _

"_I'll get you both back," he muttered, glaring at Steve as he burrowed into Bucky's side. "You just wait and see." _

…

They made it out of the facility they were being held in with little hassle, much to Tony's eternal gratitude. Tony struggled against Bucky's hold as soon as they hit fresh air, but Bucky kept a tight grip.

"Just… wait until we're safe. Please."

Tony's protest was cut out by the sound of the quinjet appearing overhead. "There," Tony muttered. "We're safe. Get off me."

Pursing his lips, Bucky put Tony down carefully, but kept his hands out to steady the man; which was a good thing since Tony's legs had decided they wanted no part in Tony's show of stubborn strength.

The door to the quinjet lowered, and Steve ran out in full uniform, skidding to a stop in front of them. "Are you both okay?"

Tony nodded, but Bucky shook his head. "Tony's been shot in the ribs. Right hand side. Doesn't seem life threatening but he needs medical attention sooner rather than later."

"It was a graze," Tony snapped.

Nat and Clint appeared on each side of him, each wrapping his arms around their shoulders, and helped Tony up onto the jet. They sat him down on the bed they kept for times like this when one of them were injured.

"Are you going to let me wrap it, or are you going to be a pain in the ass?" Nat asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I'll be fine til we get back," Tony replied, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes.

"Tony—"

"Please," he murmured. "This isn't helping. I just… I need to not be near him, so the sooner we leave, the better. Please."

Nat sighed but squeezed his knee. "Okay, Tones. We'll get you home. Lie down so I can strap you in."

When Tony did as he was told, Clint and Nat shared a worried look. This was going to put the genius back weeks.

…

"_I can't do this anymore," Bucky said quietly. His voice carried in the silent lab. "I'm done pretending to be something I'm not Tony. We're done." _

_Tony blinked, and from one second to the next, the pain and hurt in his eyes was enough to take Bucky's breath away. "Did I… did I do something wrong?" _

"_No," Bucky said, quick to reassure him. "It was nothing you did. I just… I think I jumped into this without thinking and I still need some time to… find myself, I guess." _

"_I'll wait for you," Tony replied, stretching his hand out towards Bucky. "I'll give you space, I promise." _

_Bucky shook his head. "I don't want you to wait for me, Tony. You should… move on. Find someone else. Someone better." _

"_There is no one better for me. I love _you_." _

_Bucky stepped back, until he was in the doorway. "I'm sorry, Tony. I just… don't want to do this anymore." _

_JARVIS took long enough to open the elevator that Bucky heard a cut off sob coming from the lab. _

…

"He'll be okay, Buck," Steve said, stepping up beside him.

He was standing outside of Tony's hospital room, watching in through the glass. Tony was fast asleep in the bed, but even in sleep, he looked stressed and sad. Not the peaceful Tony that Bucky used to see in their bed.

"He hates me," Bucky replied sadly. "I handled this so badly."

"He doesn't hate you, Buck. I mean… you didn't handle this in the best way, but he loves you. Explain things to him, maybe he'll—"

"Still hate me?" Bucky interrupted. "All he's going to hear is that I didn't trust him to protect himself, Steve. He's not going to care that I did it to protect him. He's not going to care that I still—"

Bucky shook his head and Steve squeezed his shoulder. "You've gotta try and talk to him, Buck. You're both miserable like this."

He couldn't deny that Steve was right. He nodded and turned away from the window. When Tony was better, he'd tell him the truth.

…

"_Come on, genius," Clint murmured, helping Tony up. _

"_Huh? What—" _

"_We're going to get some food in you," Nat said softly. "And then we're going to settle into a movie so you can get some rest." _

"_I'm—" _

"_Only people who aren't fine say they're fine," Clint interrupted. "And honestly man, you look like you haven't sleep in days." _

"_I can't," Tony whispered. "I'm used to—" _

_He cut himself off, but Clint and Nat were smart enough to fill in the blanks. They knew that Tony had always struggled to sleep alone, particularly after Pepper and he broke up, since he'd got used to sharing a bed with her. _

_With Bucky moping around the tower, it didn't take a genius to work out what was going on. _

"_You'll be with us," Nat murmured. "We'll look after you, Tones. Come on." _

_With a final look at the schematics he'd been working on, Tony nodded tiredly. "Okay. I. Thank you." _

…

"They threatened you. They said if I didn't break up with you, they were going to kill you," Bucky said, looking at his hands. "I didn't have a choice."

When he looked up, Tony was watching him. "Who is this 'they'?"

Bucky shrugged. "I don't know. It was via email, and I had S.H.I.E.L.D on it from the get-go, but they couldn't find where the threat originated from. But it was… it was the people that had us both. They mentioned it, when they captured me."

"So instead of doing the logical thing and letting me and J in on it, because hey, we're only the best at what we do, you decided that breaking up with me and leaving me with no idea that I was in danger was the best plan? Really?"

"I know it was stupid—"

Tony snorted and shook his head. "I think you were looking for a way out and this was the best excuse you had."

"What? Tony, no!"

"Get out," Tony said, nodding to the door. "I've got nothing more to say about this."

"Tony—"

"Either you were looking for a way out, or you thought me incapable of helping you and looking after myself. Either option means that you don't think very much of me, Barnes, and… I don't need that. I need someone who looks at me and sees me; not someone who thinks I need a keeper."

"Tony—"

"Get out."

…

"_Son of a bitch," Tony muttered, pressing his hand to his side. The bullet had grazed him, not life threatening but still, ouch! _

_This was why he should always have the armor handy, dammit. _

_He fought as best he could, and he took out three of his six attackers, but the numbers and the fact that he didn't even have his repulser bracelets on cost him. _

_They knocked him out and all he knew was darkness. _

…

"So, Bucky told me how it all happened," Nat said, handing Tony a coffee.

"Uh huh."

"You're just going to… not deal with it?"

"What's there to deal with?" Tony asked quietly. "He didn't trust me, Nat. That's… I can't do that. Not again, and not now. I tried so fucking hard to be and do everything he needed and it just… wasn't enough."

"I think he got scared," she said slowly. "You have to remember, Tones, you were the first good thing in his life for… a really long time. Is it really a shock that he panicked when threatened?"

Tony sighed. "And what when it happens again? Because it will. I'm lucky if I get a week without a death threat of some kind, Nat. You know that."

"I know. I think… he'll know better next time. If there is a next time."

Tony twisted his lips thoughtfully. "Maybe."

"Just… think about it," Nat murmured, patting his shoulder.

…

_Tony woke slowly, groaning. His side was burning, and the room had a musty smell to it that was clogging his nostrils and throat. _

"_Tony? Tony, are you okay?" _

_He blinked his eyes open to see Barnes looming over him, a concerned expression on his face. Tony flinched. He didn't mean to, and it hurt like a bitch, but he couldn't help it. _

_See Bucky so close… it hurt. _

"_Where are we?" he asked instead of apologising. _

_Bucky shrugged and took a step back. Tony took the room to sit up and then pushed himself to his feet. The room was swimming though, and it was only Bucky's quick movement that stopped him from face planting the floor. _

"_I'll get us out of here," he murmured, laying Tony back down carefully. _

_Tony glared up at him and shifted awkwardly on the floor. _

"_Will you just stay put for five minutes while I try and find us a way out of here?" Bucky demanded, glaring at Tony. _

…

"Nat is very smart," Tony said quietly.

Bucky looked over at him from the couch, his brow furrowed. It was stupid o'clock in the morning, but of course that meant little in Avengers tower. There was always someone awake, no matter what time it was.

"She is," he agreed eventually, when it became obvious that Tony didn't plan to say anything more.

Tony stepped closer, until he sat down on the sofa beside Bucky.

"I understand that you wanted to protect me. I do. I want to protect you too, Buck. But… you can't protect me by lying to me—and lies of omission still count—and think that I'm just going to be okay with that. You can't… break up with me every time there's a threat."

"I learnt my lesson, Tony," Bucky whispered. "I wouldn't ever… I won't do that again. I promise."

Tony nodded, and leaned a little into Bucky. "We're not… it's not okay. We're going to have to work on this, but… I love you, and I miss you. I don't want to lose you, not over something like this."

"I'm sorry," Bucky murmured, tentatively lifting his arm for Tony to settle against him.

"Don't do it again. Please." Tony burrowed his face against Bucky's neck and pressed a kiss to the soft skin. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

**Written for; **

Auction - "I'd rather die than stay here with you."

Gym - Level 1 - Push Ups - Write 1000 words about your otp/favourite pairing.

365 - 90. Metal

1000 - 227. "This isn't helping."


End file.
